1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for attaching straddle-mounted edge components to a printed circuit board, and more particularly, to a tool that automatically attaches such components to an edge of a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed circuit boards are common in personal computers and other electronic devices. Many times, printed circuit boards are connected to cables or other mechanical or electrical mechanical parts of the electronic devices through straddle-mounted or edge components, such as plugs and receptacles, mounted on edges of the circuit boards. The straddle-mounted or edge components are attached to an edge of the circuit board such that the edge component straddles, or overlaps, opposing surfaces of the printed circuit board. When attaching the edge components to a printed circuit board, it is important that the edge component be accurately aligned with the circuit board and that the edge component be attached without damaging the electronics of the printed circuit board or the printed circuit board itself.
In view of the complexity of modern circuits, an assembled printed circuit board can be quite densely packed. As a result, automated equipment for assembling such printed circuit boards must utilize a significant amount of loading elements in a relatively small space. Accordingly, it is desirable that the equipment for assembling the printed circuit board take up as little space as possible. Furthermore, in view of the large number of components that may be assembled onto a board, it is important that such components be loaded as quickly as possible. Another desirable feature of circuit board assembly equipment is that such equipment be as accurate as possible in order to minimize damage, and thus waste, to the components being assembled.
One conventional assembly tool for assembling edge components to printed circuit boards is the AMP Application Tool 767511 distributed by AMP, Incorporated, Harrisburg, Pa. The AMP tool includes a support plate for receiving a circuit board and a "pusher pivoting block" for holding an edge component. The pusher pivoting block is hinged at one end thereof to a mid-section of a base portion and includes an "inserter" for temporarily holding an edge component at another end thereof. The base portion includes a first end that is adjacent the support plate. However, the hinge connecting the pusher pivoting block to the base portion is located at a position on the base portion away from the support plate. Thus, the pivot point for the pusher pivoting block is separated from the circuit board support plate. As a result of this construction, the pusher pivoting block must be of a significant length and requires the end on which the edge component is temporarily held to swing through a relatively large arc. Furthermore, the inserter is specifically designed for each connector size, and must be ordered separately. In operation, the pusher pivoting block is manually lifted or pivoted upwardly so that an edge connector can be placed onto the inserter. After the edge connector is manually placed onto the inserter, the pusher pivoting block is manually returned to its lower, horizontal position, wherein it is substantially parallel with the base portion so that the edge component is in alignment with the printed circuit board. An operator then pulls a handle or manipulates other means to manually move the pusher pivoting block toward the circuit board so as to force the properly aligned edge component onto the circuit board.
However, the use of the AMP tool is manual labor intensive and requires a large space for the pusher pivoting block to pivot. Furthermore, because the AMP tool is intended to be operated manually, the operation is inherently slow, and is likely to result in inconsistent quality. For example, if the edge components are not handled properly, the leads of the components may be bent, or otherwise damaged.